


Three Kisses

by Arwen88



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: If asked, Zhenya would have said the first kiss happened because he was an idiot.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	Three Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic in this fandom and it's obviously a work of fiction. I really hope it doesn't suck.  
> Thanks to thrillingdetectivetales for betareading this!

If asked, Zhenya would have said the first kiss happened because he was an idiot.

He was a rookie in the NHL, after years of dreaming about it, he was scoring, he was playing with the best hockey players in the world - the best of the best sitting pressed against his side in the booth - and he couldn’t in good conscience pass up a shot handed to him at the bar after a game.

He was laughing at something Jordy said on his other side, and when he turned to see if Sidney got the joke he came face to face with Sidney’s big smile.

Zhenya wasn’t really sure what happened next, his brain somehow short circuiting at seeing the clear and open look in Sid’s eyes, the way his plump lips stretched in a smile that had no business being so pretty.

Sidney was easy to get along with, was always ready to train a little more with Zhenya, was amazing on the ice.

Before he could actually catch up with what he was doing, Zhenya had bent down enough to press his lips to Sidney’s.

In the darkness of the place, with the noise pressing against them, Zhenya knew the hitch in Sidney’s breath only because it was pressed against his skin.

As his brain started functioning again, Zhenya felt a wave of cold dread wash over him. He thought he could have maybe passed it as aiming wrong instead of saying something into Sidney’s ear, except Sidney pressed back, just a bit, just enough for Zhenya to know he was being kissed back.

Then it was all over and Zhenya was turning away, blinking at the reality around them and grabbing the first glass in front of him without even knowing whose it was.

Sidney was silent beside him, staring ahead, and Zhenya didn’t really feel in the clear, not until hours later, when he followed Gonch to practice the next morning and saw Sidney chatting with Fleury just like always.

They greeted each other as if nothing had happened, talking about their last game, and by the time practice was over Zhenya thought everything was going to be alright.

Nothing had happened. Zhenya had just drunk too much.

Except… except sometimes while lying in bed he couldn’t stop his brain from going back to the fact that Sidney had kissed him back.

***

By the time the second kiss happened Zhenya had almost forgotten about the first.

He hadn't stopped smiling for a moment since he had lifted the Cup above his head, happy like he had never been in his whole life at the realization of all his dreams.

They had moved to Mario's house after quite a bit of celebrations and champagne showers in the locker room. He had lost sight of how much he had drunk, or of how many people he had hugged in the last hours, he just knew that he didn't want it to stop.

He wanted that moment to go on and for that happiness to stretch through all his summer, through all the next year.

He stumbled inside the house to find another beer, but paused in the doorway to Mario's study, surprised to recognize a familiar head of black hair sitting on an armchair, staring at the wall where Mario had pictures of his own victories.

Zhenya entered the study without thinking twice about it, and he smiled down at Sidney when the boy leaned against his side as soon as Zhenya slung an arm around his shoulders.

Sidney was a little pink-cheeked when he looked up at Zhenya towering over him, but he was smiling happily, a little dreamy maybe, a pleasant line of warmth against his side.

"We'll be on this wall after tonight." Sidney pointed at the pictures. "We'll be- everywhere." He sighed happily. "Stanley Cup champions, G. We made it."

Zhenya huffed softly, knowing Sidney had drunk too much by the way he had no problem in just tilting his head and resting it over Zhenya's arm.

"We made it." He nodded, smiling down at Sidney when he tilted his head back to look at him, red lips stretched in a smile of his own, black curls sticking out in every direction after everybody had spent hours running their fingers through them.

Sidney was just so pretty, Zhenya thought as he bent down to press his lips over Sidney's.

Not unlike the first time, he caught up with what he was doing at the little hitch in Sidney's breath.

But before he could move away Sidney lifted one hand to cup it over Zhenya's cheek, holding him down as he parted his lips for a kiss that Zhenya hurried to deepen.

If he had moved without thinking at first now he was suddenly way more sober, and all of him wanted what was happening. He wanted to kiss Sidney. He wanted to be the one making Sidney's lips red and swollen, wanted to be the one Sidney wouldn't forget about kissing between all the people that had come to hug and congratulate them since they had been handed the Cup.

He mirrored Sidney, cradling his face with one hand while he tightened the grip of his arm around Sidney's shoulders, holding the boy close as the kiss became heated, the two of them seemingly just as desperate for it.

Zhenya was starting to consider very keenly the possibility of pushing Sidney down in the armchair and trying to cover him with his body when a laugh in the hallway out of the studio made them jump apart.

It was as if the world had started rushing back all around them, and Zhenya was suddenly very conscious of all the noises in the house, all the voices and steps, the music and the partying going on in every room and hallway of the place.

It was a miracle nobody had actually walked in on them as they had been kissing. Not that there was any way to know for sure they hadn't been spotted, in full sight of the door as they had been.

Zhenya held his breath, gaze darting from the open door to Sidney, who had slid to fully sitting in the armchair, legs dangling over the armrest, his hair even more disheveled than before, eyes impossibly huge and dark, red lips and full.

Zhenya took half a step towards him before he could stop himself, wishing he could say something, or bend down and kiss him again, reach out and touch his lips to make sure that he had been the one to do that. But he stopped right where it was, watching Sidney slowly lick his lips with the tip of his tongue, a flush spreading over his face and down under the collar of his shirt.

He looked just as startled as Zhenya felt.

Zhenya should probably have turned away, walked out, pretended he had not even stepped inside the study to begin with.

Except Sidney was starting to look a little too scared, his knuckles white where he was gripping hard at the cushions.

Zhenya stepped closer to him, his knees almost bumping against Sidney's, and he reached out with one hand, palm up, finally able to take a normal breath when Sidney slowly let go of the cushions to take his hand and let Zhenya haul him to his feet.

They looked at each other in silence for a beat, their hands still clasped between them, and slowly Sidney relaxed once more, cracking a smile.

"Alright, Sid?" Zhenya whispered, voice suddenly hoarse.

"Alright," Sidney murmured, nodding slightly even as he let go of Zhenya's hand, following him out of the studio when he stepped back to go back to searching for a beer.

Even if he wouldn't have minded something a little stronger.

***

They never spoke about it.

Zhenya tried to pretend he wasn't thinking about it during the summer, when he met pretty girls in disco clubs in Moscow, or when he looked at pictures of the celebrations for the Cup going around.

He tried not to think about it at first, but then his brain would just go there, circling around the feeling of Sidney's lips against his, how solid and strong his body was even as he leaned against Zhenya, how warm he had been in his arms.

He wanted to kiss Sidney again, it was a reality he couldn't escape when he was alone in bed and his body told him how much he actually wanted it. More than once, with a hand shoved inside his boxers, Zhenya would find himself thinking about that night, about the chances that he could have taken, what it could have been if they had not been interrupted.

Maybe he could have actually pushed Sidney into the armchair, or over the couch, or asked Sidney to take him to his room.

He jerked off quickly at the thought, panting and moaning at the image of Sidney's powerful thighs pressed around his hips, dragging Zhenya closer. It was embarrassing how quickly his friend had taken the lead role in all of his wet fantasies, but if one side of Zhenya didn't want to consider it too closely, the other side of him wanted to know if Sidney was thinking the same, one ocean away.

If he was still thinking about that kiss.

If he might have wanted another chance just as Zhenya did.

***

Zhenya was so pumped about being back in the Olympic team, he couldn’t help but grin at everybody. After the Stanley Cup, even if it had been months before, he still felt like he could have taken over the world.

Vancouver wasn’t Russia, and he still hoped to be called to play for the Russian team on his motherland, but he wanted that gold, wanted to show that Russian hockey was the best in the whole world.

It was admittedly a little odd to be rooming with Sasha again after facing off with each other not a few weeks before, but not as much as knowing he was going to face off against Sidney in just a couple days.

They had a couple free days between the preliminary rounds and the playoff, and Zhenya knew enough of Sidney to know that he wasn’t going to accept spending time together the night before their game against each other.

But with three days in front of them before they had to be on the ice together again, Zhenya was glad to have his friend in his room, Sidney finally relaxed without any camera close by to take more pictures of them spending time together.

They had spread over Zhenya’s bed, Sidney not wanting to even put his jacket over Sasha’s on the other side of the room, and Zhenya did his best not to dwell too much on how he looked laying with his head on Zhenya’s pillow, how it made him feel to have Sidney’s socked feet pressed against his thigh as he sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed, dealing cards.

Somehow, while chatting about Slovakia’s game, Zhenya moved one hand over one of Sidney’s feet, and by the time he noticed he felt something akin to a rush at seeing Sidney had not even tried to move away.

He tried to play it cool as he slid his hand up, fingers gently squeezing Sidney’s ankle.

Sidney lifted his gaze, his words dying out as he had to take notice of what Zhenya was doing. Yet he didn’t move away, simply looking back at Zhenya.

In the silence between them, the noise of the rain outside the window seemed to grow in intensity.

Once more Zhenya felt on the precipice of something bigger than him, but neither said a word, pinning each other under their gazes, that hand on the ankle the only warm point of contact.

Slowly, Sidney pressed his foot a little harder against Zhenya’s thigh, and he took that as permission to let his fingers slide north, slipping under the fabric of the pants to find the naked skin of Sidney’s leg.

“G…” Sidney called softly, putting his cards over the bedsheets, game forgotten.

Zhenya didn’t hesitate any longer and let go of him to crawl on the bed until he was looming over his friend. His mouth was dry, but under him Sidney turned until he was completely on his back, looking up at Zhenya with what looked almost like hunger and anticipation.

It was the same look he had had in his eyes months before, and Zhenya let out a desperate groan, not wanting to lose that moment again.

He had been stupid to let that chance slip from his fingers the first two times already.

He leaned down to brush his lips over Sidney’s, his heart beating fast in his chest when Sidney kissed him back right away, wrapping his arms around Zhenya’s neck, pulling him down until he was pressed completely over him.

Zhenya couldn’t help the moan that escaped him at feeling the warm, solid body of Sidney under his own.

It was just like he had imagined for so long. He tilted his head to better slot their lips together, cupping one of Sidney’s cheeks with one hand, brushing a caress with his fingers just like Sidney was doing to the nape of his neck. Zhenya felt a shiver run down his spine as Sidney raked his fingers through his hair, tugging gently at the strands.

It was all he had wanted.

It was even better than he had dreamed.

“G…” Sidney called softly between kisses, not looking any more eager to stop than Zhenya felt.

Instead of pushing him away or asking what they were doing, Sidney moved aside one leg, pressing his thigh against Zhenya’s hip until he had him right as he wanted him, their hard cocks perfectly aligned between them despite the fabric in between.

Zhenya let out a groan, his hips stuttering as he started rutting against Sidney.

He would have gone on like that for hours if not for Sidney tugging at his hair more insistently until he managed to convince Zhenya to pull back enough to let him speak.

Sidney licked his lips - already red and swollen, Zhenya couldn’t help but notice with a spike of pride at being the one that had managed so - and cleared his voice.

“Should we lock the door?”

Zhenya freezed, recognizing that it was in fact something he should have considered before losing himself in kissing Sidney.

He jumped up and hurried to the door, bolting it with his heart hammering in his chest at the mere thought of what could have been if Sasha had come back while they were lost in kissing each other. Or even worse, if somebody else from his team came looking for him.

He wasn’t ready to have that conversation with Sasha, let alone with any other Russian there.

He took a deep breath to calm his rising panic before turning around to go back to the bed, but the sight of Sidney stripping off his shirt had him tripping on his feet. He stood still, watching Sidney as if he hadn’t been able to see him naked more times than he could count. It wasn’t the same as in the locker room though, not now that Sidney was shirtless only for him.

He swallowed at the sight of Sidney’s flush slowly moving further south, until his chest was red too, and then he snapped back to himself. He almost ripped away his sweatshirt, throwing it haphazardly away without a look to where it landed, and he hurried to take off his shirt too as he stepped back towards the bed.

Sidney was spread out on his bed like a dream, and Zhenya wanted nothing more but to be able to go back to kissing him while exploring every inch of his body with his hands and mouth.

He did just that, running his hands over Sid’s body just like Sidney was doing with him, kissing with an edge of desperation in it.

If he were to stop and think that he might have had this for years already, Zhenya could have kicked his own ass.

As it was, he could barely spare a thought to how it would have all been better if he had thrown away his pants too together with his shirt.

When he broke apart from Sidney’s mouth to breathe, he didn’t pull too far away, pressing kiss after kiss over Sidney’s bottom lip and over his chin, following the line of his jaw to that tender spot on his neck just under the ear.

Sidney gasped and moaned, arching his neck, and Zhenya felt his cock twitch at the sound. It was intoxicatingly good to know he could manage to make Sidney react that way.

He lapped and kissed at the spot, tempted to leave a hickey there for everybody to see. Sidney derailed all his ability to think or move by sneaking one hand between them to cup Zhenya’s heavy cock through the fabric of the pants.

Zhenya keened loudly and arched his back, pressing down against Sidney’s touch, moaning when Sidney squeezed his cock. He swallowed loudly and when Sidney let go of him to push down Zhenya’s pants he frantically tried to help him, returning the favor even if he stopped abruptly when Sidney’s erection sprung free from his boxers.

Sidney tilted his chin up to find his lips once more and Zhenya was quick to meet him for a kiss, even with all his focus on how good it felt to have Sidney’s fingers wrapped around his cock. He tried lifting his hips enough to be able to fit his hands between them too, taking a hold of Sidney’s cock with a satisfying grip.

Sidney moaned in the kiss and Zhenya nodded, moving away from his mouth to dip down and kiss his neck, biting gently at the flushed skin and kissing the sting away.

“Geno, G…” Sidney moaned softly, panting as he jerked him off quickly.

Zhenya tried to match his rhythm, wanting to see how he was going to look when he came undone.

“Got you, I got you, Sid,” he whispered over the skin, arching his back until he was able to run his mouth over Sidney’s chest without pulling back and lose the touch of Sidney’s hand around his cock. “Come for me, come on,” he breathed, looking up in time to see Sidney’s eyes widen and his mouth go slack.

Sidney moaned hoarsely, his free hand almost painfully tight over Zhenya’s shoulder, but Zhenya kept jerking him off fast, thrusting in Sidney’s hold until their come mixed together over Sidney’s bare stomach.

He did his best not to collapse over Sidney, but it was a close call and their legs remained tangled even when Zhenya managed to lay mostly on the mattress beside his friend.

Silence reigned while they tried to catch their breath.

There was probably a lot to talk about, especially if they wanted to avoid the awkwardness they had experienced already at the end of the summer.

Last thing Zhenya wanted was to have to pretend nothing had happened when the alternative could be having more of those intimate moments with Sidney in the future.

He watched Sidney’s profile and sighed when the way he was staring at the ceiling became a little too focused, clear sign that he was starting to worry.

Zhenya pressed a kiss to his cheek, earning a surprised look from Sidney that he answered with a half smile.

Sidney let his gaze slide from Zhenya’s eyes to his mouth before looking for his gaze once more. Sometimes Sidney looked so young, Zhenya couldn’t help but think.

“I’ve never done this with a teammate,” Sidney murmured, cheeks flushed and a little bashful look in his eyes.

It wasn’t what Zhenya had expected to hear first thing, but at the spike of jealousy he felt mounting inside his chest at the thought of Sidney doing it in the past with others - not teammates - or in the future - maybe with some other teammate? Zhenya had seen how some looked at Sidney - he nodded seriously.

“Good.” He wrapped one arm around Sidney’s chest and pressed another kiss to his cheek, cracking a smile at the surprise in Sidney’s eyes. “Good,” he repeated with a bigger smile. “Not do with others now, I take care of you. Take good care of you,” he promised.

Sidney let out a surprised laugh, but he merely rolled to his side to face Zhenya better, legs still tangled. He looked happy, the same grin tugging at his lips that he had worn the night of the Stanley Cup as he now looked in Zhenya’s eyes.

“Deal.”


End file.
